


Kill somebody

by Fictio



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Literally lol, Luca wants to fuck Armie what else is new, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Partners in Crime, Sexual Tension, Smut, dark humour, not that dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictio/pseuds/Fictio
Summary: Timmy and Armie accidentally kill a man.





	1. Chapter 1

Armie is drunk and pissed off.

The club is dark except the purple,blue and pink light illuminating everybody's faces. _Kendrick Lamar's Humble_ is playing in the background.

 

 _(Hol' up, bitch) be humble_ _  
_ _(Hol' up, bitch) sit down_

 

There's a fucking creep on the dancefloor who won't stop bothering girls in the club. Armie's paying attention, ready to fucking tackle the bastard if he does anything stupid. Armie hovers around aria who pulled him to the dancefloor. He can't be bothered to dance, not until he has like four more shots in his system. Aria's boyfriend is worse than Armie, he would spend the whole night of clubbing at the bar.

After a while, when he finally feels drunk enough to dance, the bastard comes up behind aria. He grabs Aria's hand while holding a glass in the other and tries to pull her towards him. She's obviously not interested while the creep continues to aggressively push himself onto her.

Armie's had enough. He pushes his hands off of her, grabs the man by the collar and using only a fraction of his strength, pushes him towards a door that leads outside. He's hit with the reeking smell coming  from the man indicating that the bastard is drunk out of his mind. He's still carrying that glass of alcohol.

 

Armie grabs the man's hand along with the glass and swings his hand in the other direction so that the glass hits the ground a metre or so away.

“What the fugh?” The man slurs.

“Don't. Fucking. Come. Near. Any. Girl. You fucking creep.”

“I will do whatever the fuck I want. I will grab her by the fucking neck and then drop her to

…”

Before he can finish, Armie uses all of his strength to push him. He puts his massive hands on the man's chest and thrusts him out of the Ally. The man is propelled towards the open street where he gets hit by oncoming car.

 

It happens so fast.

 

Armie fucking panics for a moment but notices that the car didn't come at him at a significant speed and the guy does get hit by the car but then manages to roll onto the hood and drop to the ground with a thud.

 

The bastard makes some noise on the ground. But Armie knows he didn't take much of a hit. He looks at the car owner who's come out of his car and panicking in the same way Armie was panicking a few seconds ago. They make eye contact and Armie's able to catch the green of the stranger's eye even in the dark. Both look at the now silent man.

 

“Is he...is he dead?”  The stranger shrieks.

“No. I ...don't think so. He's just drunk.”

 

Armie knows how the situation looks like. Fuck, he knows it is exactly what it looks like. Knows that the guy knows that Armie was the one who pushed the man who then got hit by his car. He watches with his heart in his throat as the guy slowly makes his way over to the man on the ground. He pokes him in the back. The man doesn't respond. The guy looks up at Armie. Armie finally makes his way over and grabs the man's shoulder and pushes his on his back.

 

“FUCK!” the guy all but shouts.

 

They both step away from him. Well away from the dead body. A dead body with glass strands stuck inside its throat. The glass that Armie made him throw away.

Armie looks up at the horrified face in front of him.

His face not something you forget. He's gorgeous. Fuck that. Back to topic on hand, he sees unique features, brown curls, green eyes glowing in the street lights, pouty lips, jawline that could cut glass(backtrack again. Don't think about deadly glasses),thick eyebrows. He could definitely help the police with the sketch, he thinks it would be easy but then remembers his own fucking 6’5 stature and how easy it would be to rat _him_ out.

 

Armie decides for both of them.

 

“Hey man, I know this is a lot to take in but why don't we fucking leave this...for someone else to deal with”

 

“What...what?”

 

“I mean...are you ok?”

 

“Am I ok? This...this man is fucking dead on the ground. And I hit him with my fucking car.”

 

“Dude calm down. I… the hit wasn't deadly...the dude fell on glass strands on the ground”

 

_the glass that I threw away_

 

Armie is not chill. However chill he appears on the surface. He's _not_ chill.

Fuck.

_Chill. Chill. Chill._

 

Like chanting the word will help somehow.

There's a dead man at their feet.

 

“Well what do we do now?” The dude looks ready to cry. And Armie needs another drink to handle that.

 

“Why don't we just fucking leave.” Armie can't deal with this. He just can't.

 

“We can't just leave. There's …”

 

Suddenly there's noise coming from inside the club. They both realise that the door to the back of the club is being open.

 

The boy hesitates but then quickly gets inside his car and is ready to drive away.

 

Fuck.

 

Armie is not an idiot. He jumps into the passenger seat and doesn't give the boy anytime to reply.

 

They drive away.

 

The guy just drives around the neighborhood for a while. Both of them not saying anything.

Then he finally stops at the same fucking club.

And waits.

 

Armie is confused.

 

Then.

 

“Man...can you...get off. I gotta get home. I don't want any trouble. It wasn't our fault and...I...I would really like to go home. The guy fell on those glass strands”. Armie watches him gulp. “And like...that was a suspicious position to be in. We could be like... arrested. I don't want that”

 

“Yeah...that would be best. We should just forget it. It was an accident.” The guy nods, there's a strange sort of comradery between them after this whole... situation.

 

Armie is deep in his thoughts, while the guy taps on his steering wheel waiting. He taps some more and then.

 

“Well... shouldn't you be leaving”

 

“Fuck. Yeah. Sorry. I am gonna go...back to the club.”

 

The guy wants to say something. Maybe that Armie should be going home not back to the club but he doesn't elaborate.

 

“On a second thought I'll just go home. I can text my friends on my way.”

 

“umm hmm” Armie gets it. The guy wants him to leave already.

 

“Well... alright. Bye”

 

“Yeah...bye.”

 

This feels like a fucking walk of shame. Like he's being clingy with his one night stand. Fuck. What's the world come to.

 

Armie sighs and gets out of the car into the cold and unfortunate night. Over his way home, he's repeating the same words over and over.

 

_I didn't see anything. I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't fucking kill that guy._

  



	2. Chapter 2

Tim's been Luca's assistant for quite some time. Luca Guadagnino, the editor in chief of one of the best publishing houses. He's seen crazy stuff in the office. Authors yelling at Luca, coming in drunk, crying and asking for help. One time he had seen Luca and a famous author going at each other late at night when he forgot his keys at the desk. 

He shudders at the thought.

 

But the next thing that comes in through the door leaves him gaping. He can't believe his chances. Can feel sweat collecting at the back of his neck, his heartbeat going crazy, his hands shaking.

 

The man from two nights ago is standing at Luca's door. Fuck.

 

He drops his head on his desk and opens ny times. Maybe there's some new news. Maybe he is after all fucked.

 

For the past two days he obsessively checked all newspapers and online news sources for any information about the  _ dead guy _ but he could only find three articles vaguely describing a dead man found at a nightclub. Two out of the three using the words  _ accidentally _ . 

 

His chances of going to jail is one out of three.

 

There's a knock on the door and Luca glances at Timmy with a look that says  _ well, what am I paying you for, ragazzo? _

 

Timmy sticks to his seat. He can see who's standing outside from the glass door. 

 

_ He.won't.be.moving.  _

 

He opens a blank word document and stares at it intently with both his hands on the desk clasped together.

 

“Timotay”

 

Nope. Not moving.

 

“Timotay. How would you like to be fired?”

 

Timmy stands up. Bounces on his feet for a second, wiggles his fingers, wipes off the sweat on his forehead and clenches his fist.

 

“I didn't ask you to fight him  _ teemy _ ”

 

Timmy looks resolutely on the door and strides towards it. He opens it and is face to face with the man from his nightmares. Well the other one. Not dead one.

 

They make eye contact and Tim sees his eye widen, recognition clear on his face.

He looks suddenly pale as fuck, can see him panicking. Both of them don't move.

 

“Why is everyone acting so  _ strano _ today?”

 

Armie gets to his feet, pushes past Timmy into the grand office of Luca Guadagnino. The office has a large window overlooking the skyline of the city. There's plenty air-conditioning in the room to wipe of the sweat collecting on his armpits. The room though not spacious enough for _ him _ as he feels his  _ partner in crime  _ lingering behind.

 

Timmy goes back to his desk in the office where he is supposed to be working. He doesn't want to go outside now and if Luca suspects anything he doesn't say. He sits at his desk and stares at the blank word document.

 

“Armie hammer”

 

Timmy starts typing.

 

_ What kinda name? Armie, with hammer.  Arm and hammer. Lol. _

 

“Luca. We talked on the phone”

 

His voice is deep like deep deep. Timmy also notices that the guy is quite attractive.

 

“So you finished the story about the guy being murdered?”

 

Shit.

 

Timmy types as his legs shake.

 

_ Murder.murder.murder. _

 

“No. I. What!?” Armie is ready to bolt out of the chair.

 

“You wrote the story about the guy getting murdered at the Ally and an alcoholic inspector solving it. No?”

 

_ Alcohol.Murder.Alcohol.Murder.Glass.Ally.Murder.Murder.Murder _

 

“No! I wrote about two boys trying to find more about their dead mother who gave them away for adoption”

 

_ Boys.Dead.Murder.Murder.Murder _

 

“No need to be so offended. I get distracted to you see.” Luca's flirting. He's enjoying seeing Armie sweat, probably wants to lick that sweat off of him. Timmy will not stay in to be more traumatized than he already is. Thankyouverymuch.

 

Armie clears his throat,“Can I ask your assistant to give us some privacy. I...I am getting a bit uncomfortable.”

 

Timmy can't believe it. 

Armie really thinks,  _ really thinks _ he would steal his work. Timmy scuffs and leaves.

 

“Bring back some wine  _ teemy,  _ why don't you”

 

Yeah _ , Teemy _ . Bring some wine so I can fuck your co-perpetrator and then discuss two boys dealing with the dead.

 

Yeah _ , Teemy _ . That's your life now.

 

He's going to drink half the bottle before he brings it to the office.

 

Fuck Luca. Fuck that guy. Fuck everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sure nobody was reading this so I put this story on hold. I almost forgot about it till somebody commented on this(shout-out to this awesome person!). This is me trying to write something original so I hope you like it!

_Man found dead behind the 'Scenes' club_

_Manhattan, New York - A white man in his late thirties was found dead behind the club, 'Scenes'. He had a noticeable bruise on his left leg and his throat was gruesomely wounded. He was lying on his stomach with glass pieces stuck in his throat, a few metres away a  broken cocktail glass was found. The incident was first marked as an accident by the local police, our sources report that the club pushed the local police to close the case. Now it's reopened and the body and evidence has been sent for investigation._

 

Tim's hands tremble as he reads through. He had been waiting for this, waiting for the written letter of his demise. He reads again and again somehow hoping the words would change.

 

He takes a breath and gets up but falls head first on the floor. Apparently his legs too are not working.

 

_Fuck that would bruise._

 

He stands there for a moment, rubbing his forehead. He then moves to the adjacent bathroom to empty his stomach in a go.

On his way to the office, he reminds himself. The wording of the news article.

 

_They didn't use the word murder._

 

_Well...not yet._

 

_There were no cameras in the alley. No witnesses._

 

_Well...not really._

 

He decides not to drive to his office, instead takes the subway. He doesn't trust himself behind a wheel right now. When he reaches the building, he beelines towards Luca's office. He is Luca's assistant and he has access to all of his client's contact details. He searches for a _hammer._

 

_Gotcha!_

 

He quietly sits back on his desk and saves Armie's number. He can't handle the stress alone and moreover he can't just stay quiet when there is a _witness._ Or a perpetrator really. What if Armie decides to speak up? What if he throws Tim under the bus? He is a poor assistant while Armie is an author... mildly famous. He's rich and as a rich white man, he must have influences. Timmy can't risk it.

 

He tries to work. He really does but the news about the man and the night he died is all he can think about. He wishes he could have done so many things differently, left a bit early, took a different route, fuck! should have ridden the subway. So he fails to be productive and calls up the number that he's memorized by now.

 

It rings twice and then a deep voice answers, " Hello? May I ask who's calling?"

 

Tim feels his heartbeat speed up, all for the wrong reasons. He gulps and answers, "umm. Armie hammer?"

 

"Yes. It's Armie."

 

"Umm. This is Timothee chalamet"

 

"Who?"

 

_We killed a man together, don't you remember?_

 

"Luca's assistant"

 

There is a pause on the other side and then a deep intake of breath. Then…

 

_Beep._

 

_He fucking hung up on me! That fucker!_

 

He dials again. And again and again and again. Armie keeps denying his calls. After trying ten more tries, he realises Armie must have blocked him.

 

_Well. You can block my number but you can't stop me._

 

___________

 

It's raining heavily outside and armie is trying to write another chapter of his story. He has the curtains drawn, his phone switched off. He has to meet the deadline, he can't be thinking about other things.

 

_Like the man I murdered_

_Or my partner in crime who I am ignoring_

 

His brain supplies.

 

His productivity streak(see: zero) is lost when the doorbell rings. He drags himself towards the door and opens it to find a tall man in a dark raincoat. Lightning strikes, the thunder rumbles and the dark space around them is illuminated. He isn't able to make out the man's face, it's hidden by the hood. And for another terrifying moment, none of them speak.

 

_Fuck am I getting killed?_

 

"Armie?" The stranger lifts his rain soaked hood and looks at him wide eyed.

 

Armie instantly recognises the man. And fuck, The better alternative of Tim showing up at his door was a serial killer barging in to kill him.

 

"Who are you?"

 

Tim squints at him, he is dripping water from where he is standing (Armie's mat, for fucks sake!), his shoes are dirty (the mat!) and apparently he has nothing to say.

 

"Huh?"

 

"I asked who.are.you? I don't have time for shit kid, go home it's raining!" Armie tries to pull whatever he has learnt from that stupid acting school years ago.

 

Just when he is ready to close the door in his face, Tim puts his foot down, "What the fuck do you mean? Don't you remember me? I am Luca's assistant! Remember the night that…" Armie pulls him inside before he gets them both lifetime sentences.

 

"I remember you idiot. Now stop shouting!"

 

He sees him smile and realises that the fucker probably did that on purpose. He's clever, isn't it?

 

"Thankyou for letting me in." Tim drops his raincoat on the ground, Shakes his head wildly. Armie has the sudden urge to pull at them curls. He coughs, "Why the fuck are you here?"

 

"Did you fucking read the newspaper today?"

 

"What newspaper?"

 

_He doesn't mean...fuck is it out? Have they come for me?_

 

"There's a segment on the local newspaper about a man who was found dead last Friday. They are investigating the case."

 

Armie will deny his involvement till the day he dies, "What the fuck are you talking about? What man?"

 

Timmy opens his mouth and closes it, shakes his head and speaks, "you're still denying the fact that we fucking killed…"

 

Armie doesn't let him finish, "Stop! Stop! How can you say that so casually?"

 

"Casually? Do I look casual? I am going crazy! I've been checking the news from different sources for the past three days! I've been losing sleep over this! I found out about this article and didn't know what to do so I called you repeatedly! And then I found out where you lived…"

 

"God, you sound creepy."

 

"Oh fuck off!"

 

"And not to mention, very obsessive"

 

"It's better than being in denial! Like hiding in your fucking room and locking yourself in would do anything!"

 

"Hey! Who the fuck are you to say that? You come in my house and then swear at me, how dare you?" Armie gets up in Tim's face. He's taller and bigger than Timmy, they are suddenly standing very close, their height difference very noticeable now. Armie is breathing harshly in Tim's face, who smells like the rain. They state at each other and Armie notices the green of Tim's eyes, the pink and lush lips, the high cheekbones and  the water droplets running on top of his nose.

 

Neither of them back down.

 

Armie grabs Tim by the neck and attacks his mouth with his own.

 

The thunderstorm outside drowns out the sound of moaning coming from the two men.

 

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times ahead😏


	4. Chapter 4

They blindly make it to Armie's bedroom. Thrashing around, dropping things, kissing frantically, fighting for dominance. Armie drops Tim on his bed, not giving him any chance to take control. Then he's back on his lips, teeth and tongue everywhere. It's messy and mindless, Armie ploughing down on Tim, rubbing their hard-ons.

"Argh! Fuck!" Tim moans as he tries to roll them over but to no avail.

Armie finally grabs both of his hands and pins him down. He takes off Tim's pants with only one hand while Tim squirms on the bed, he tries to remove Tim's shirt but Tim, the bastard, takes the window of opportunity and rolls them over.

The struggle is real, the fight for dominance goes on.

Armie is left dumbfounded by Tim's strength, he lies dormant while tim takes what he needs. He is very feisty Armie learns, he bites Armie wherever he can reach, hard enough to hurt, deep enough to sometimes draw blood. Armie is going to turn into a purple-blue giant tomorrow.

Thunder rolls in the sky and the dark room is lightened for a moment, Armie sees Tim's widened eyes and the urge to take control, to push and please takes over. He grabs Tim by the shoulders and pushes him harshly on the other end of the bed. He tears the shirt apart, finally getting him naked while he stands over him, fully clothed. 

Something carnal takes over him, he tugs on Tim's luscious locks, attacks his beautiful neck, he watches as Tim arches his back, writhing on the bed, giving in to Armie and desire, Armie who now replaces his mouth with his hand. 

"Okay?" He asks, "yes! Yes!" Tim replies, giving consent.

It's too much, the way his hand fit easily around Tim's neck, the overwhelming power he feels over him, the unexpected trust he has granted Armie. He presses harder and sees Tim's eyes roll back, his mouth open in a silent moan. The sight is pure barbaric, his big hairy hand on Tim's frail throat.

He removes his hands and Tim breathes but only for a second, Armie presses another biting kiss on his lips. He moves onto Tim's chest and nipples, travels downward to his cock. It's pretty but Armie is not in the mood for playing, he takes it in his mouth. Tim moans loudly, thrusting up, armie has to bite his milky thighs, he uses his hands to hold him down. He continues to deep throat him, pulls out just when Tim is ready to come. 

"Fuck! Get back here!" Armie ignores him, rushes to get the lube and condom out from the bedside drawer, almost falls out of the bed in his urgency. Tim is silent as he watches Armie getting undressed, wearing on the fucking condom.

"Now you're quiet, huh?" His deep voice, like dark chocolate, does things to Tim, things he would never admit in bright daylight. The sight in front of him is overwhelming to say the least, the big muscles, the broad chest, the body hair, the big veiny hands and...the massive cock.

Tim coughs and tries to hide his blush, pushing his face into the sheets. 

Armie generously applies lube on his fingers, folds Tim's body in half, puts one...then two and then three fingers inside Tim. Then they gain the lost momentum again, fucking each other hard and fast.

"Fuck! Fuck me!"

Armie rolls them over so Tim is on his knees, he rams into him, holding his tiny waist. They fuck two more times after that, not able to keep their hands off of each other. 

The thunderstorm stops as their bodies give in to sleep.

 

____________

  
  


He's sore. He's so fucking sore.

Tim wakes up in an unfamiliar bedroom, the sunlight seeping through the window and directly falling into his eyes, he pulls his hands over to cover them, groaning as the night comes back to him.

_ Fuck! God, why did I let this happen?  _

He feels refreshed though, the tension and stress fucked out of his body.

_ At Least he was a good fuck. _

His clothes are thrown on the floor, he picks them up and on a closer look, finds them torn apart.

_ What the fuck? How am I supposed to go back now? _

He looks at the time on his phone, it's eight in the morning and he will have to rush to work. The smell of food coming from the kitchen distracts him from his worries, he wraps himself in the torn clothes and goes in search of food.

Armie is making eggs and bacon, enough for the two of them. The sight of Tim in ripped clothes stirs his cock, there is an evident bruise on his neck and Armie gulps.

_ I am sick, aren't I?  _

_ The fact that I attacked his neck after what happened... _

"Here," he offers Tim a plate, "you're gonna need some clothes." He adds apologetically, unable to make eye contact or look anywhere in Tim's general direction.

Tim blushes and tries to pull his clothes together, "ahh...yeah." Armie awkwardly moves past Tim who notices the array of love bites on Armie's neck and chest, probably more underneath his clothes. Armie comes back from his bedroom with a high neck sweater.

"I think this will work… we should apply some ointment or medicine on that though"

Tim looks confusedly, "what?"

"The bruise on your neck...are you hurt somewhere else too?"

"Ohhh. I..am not hurt anywhere else. And don't worry it's not...painful." Tim liked it, liked the rough handling and the breath play. And he knows how wrong it is...fuck! just a few days ago, they saw a man dying with glass pieces in his throat.

_ How can I like this? Am I really that horrible?  _

_ Do I have to have this fucking kink?? _

His thoughts take another turn.

_ I never thought I was capable of killing someone, now the blood of an innocent man lies on my hand. _

The self loathing continues in the shower. he changes into the clothes that Armie gave him, applies some ointment to his bruise. They eat in silence, Tim doesn't point out Armie's blue-black hickeys. They don't talk about last night or the news article. 

Armie remembers their first meeting, how he was clinging to Tim and how the end of the night felt like a walk of shame when Tim dismissed him.

He specifically pushes everything before that, out of his mind.

Poking the egg, Tim absentmindedly checks his phone. He has Google alerts on, for any new information about the nightclub incident. Apparently, Something related to the case happened and multiple news outlets are covering it. His heart starts beating faster and his palms start to sweat. He's barely able to hold his phone. Armie catches his distress, "everything alright?"

"I...no let me just check" he opens up one of the articles, his phone shaking in his hand. Armie realises the reason for Tim's stress, the food in front of him forgotten, he mirrors Tim who's trembling in fear.

The anticipation grows, "What is it?!"

Tim puts his phone down on the table, folds his hands on his lap.

"The owner of the nightclub was arrested."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is embarassing. The smut was so not sexy but it was this or nothing lol. I really tried hard(no pun intended) but smut might not be my thing.
> 
> The GOOD thing is that the story really takes off from here and I am so excited about what's gonna happen next!
> 
> Edit : would love to know what you think happens next😉


	5. Chapter 5

Armie can’t believe his luck!

 

“What? the owner was arrested?” he asks excitedly, timmy shoots him a look full of judgement.

 

“Are you really happy to know that an innocent man is going to jail for a crime we committed?”

 

“First of all, we did not commit a crime. Second of all, the owner is probably loaded, he’ll get out in no time. He’ll have lawyers lining up for him soon.” Armie explains. Tim though, only rolls his eyes, “Let's not be morally corrupt, even more than we already are. And no need to get excited, he was not arrested for the murder case, i mean logically it doesn’t even make any sense. We know the truth, he didn’t do it.”

 

“Then why?” Armie asks.

 

“It was for bribery. He is going to jail for a year or he’ll get a lawyer and get out. The police officer he bribed is also getting a sentence.”

 

“Wait, wait. What did he bribe him for?”

 

“Armie, i wish you would act like we have a good possibility of going to jail...The Owner, he didn’t want the story to get out, it would ruin the reputation of the night club, so he tried to bury it...it was in the news, how did you not know?”

 

“Sorry..it’s just so overwhelming. I want this whole situation to …” Armie’s phone rings, he holds a finger up and excuses himself, it’s Aria. Timothee sits there and contemplates going to the office, he’s not in the right state of mind and his body too...it would be best to skip. He starts typing a mail to Luca, looks up when he hears Armie talking to someone on the phone,

 

“Yeah, i was looking at flights but they are very expensive... don’t worry, I'll find something. I am just so exhausted, I’ll meet you later.”

 

“Girlfriend?” Timmy doesn’t look up from his phone.

 

“What? No...i don't have a girlfriend or anyone.”

 

“Well i don’t care about any of that....what I am interested in, is that you were talking about booking a flight!” Timmy accuses armie, who gapes at him like a fish.

 

“Well A. it’s none of your business and B. You shouldn’t be listening in on others conversations, you’re acting paranoid!”

 

“Sue me if I am paranoid, anybody would be in my shoes...and just so you know, escaping to an island won’t solve any of your problems. It would probably secure you on the suspect list.”

 

“Don’t try to act smart, I have written a crime story or two, i know more than you.” Armie encounters, taking the empty plates away from him, into the dishwasher.

 

“Sorry to say, but i have read hundreds of murder mysteries as Luca’s assitant. I know what i am talking about.” Tim sits up despite his sore ass.

 

“Fine. You win, what do you want? How do you think we should deal with this?”

 

Tim rubs his hands, leans over the table, “First, you need to tell me what happened…”

 

_______________________

 

“This creepy ass man was groping girls all over the club and then he came behind Aria and..” Armie shakes his head, Aria has been his friend since middle school. He’s very protective of her and so is she, but if any girl other than Aria were in the same situation - Armie would have done the same, “He started grabbing her and she tried to push him off, he wasn’t listening. And then i was on the sideline, trying to get him off of her but ... I could tell he was going to hurt Aria and i went full-throttle. I pushed him out in the alley and …” Armie pauses, sharing the story with someone felt great, a relief like something heavy had been lifted off of his shoulders. But he considered his next words carefully, he omitted the part where he threw the cocktail glass using the man’s hand, “And then we had an argument where he was saying some fucked up shit and pushed him further down the alley, i didn’t realise how drunk he was nor that…”

 

“A car was coming in …”Timmy finishes his sentence.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Its so weird...to know that he really existed? I mean...i never really thought about it, what he was doing moments before…” Timmy tries to explain what he's feeling, there is dread, guilt but something else too.

 

“You saw him as a dead guy and it’s hard to picture him as a human being.”

 

“Yeah...but I did feel guilty, I just imagined him as this John Doe person...”

 

“I know what you’re saying, maybe it’s a bit different for me. It’s a  _ lot _ different for me actually, i can see him in my nightmares talking and blaming me for his death...and that is something I will have to bear, for however long I am alive…”

 

“Fuck, this is so morbid. Let’s change the fucking topic, we need to discuss some important things here.”

 

"Like what?" Armie snaps, knowing he can't do anything to save himself. There's an investigation going on and they don't know anything about it. Maybe if they escape…

 

"Armie you have to drop the idea of running away"

 

"Noo. It's a good idea, I say, why don't you come with me?" Armie replies mindlessly. On a second, he doesn't mind being stuck on an island with Tim.

 

Tim though, blinks at him, "Why are we even having this conversation? We have our whole lives here! We can't just leave! And don't you think the police would torment our loved ones after we run away."

 

"I didn't think that …"

 

"Yeah, thought so." He rolls his eyes, places his hands flat on the table, like he's putting all the pieces together to see their chances of getting away, "Now that I know you don't have any personal relations with the man, I feel a bit safer, the police can't connect him to us."

 

"So that's what you meant by, 'tell me everything that happened'" 

 

"Yes? you got a problem?" Tim challenges, looking at him directly in the eyes.

 

And the tension that Armie felt last night, sizzles again in the space between them, Tim leans over and Armie can see the bruise - hardly hidden by the sweater. He looks up to find Tim staring at his mouth. Armie expects him to cut the tension, break away from it or...if he allows himself to hope, maybe kiss him, and repeat last night - the softer and gentler version of last night. But Tim says something else,

 

"I know we hardly know each other, I think you don't even know my full name...but from now on, we have to stick together, we have to be honest with each other." He stares Armie in the eyes, already giving away his loyalty, "think you can do that?"

 

"Yes...yes I can."

 

Timmy goes over a few things, there are lots of factors which favor them. There are no security cameras in the alley, no witnesses (Armie swears nobody followed him outside), too many suspects (anybody in the club can be a suspect, someone from his family or friends are more probable suspect) and no motive for them. Armie points out how the incident looks like an accident rather than a murder - the man being drunk out of his mind and falling onto the already there glass pieces.

 

"There's no way, the investigator would come up with a different conclusion. I mean it actually happened, if I had shoved the cocktail glass into his throat, it would be a different story. I am sure the autopsy report would say that."

 

"Hmmm, you're right for once." Timmy gives him a smile and Armie feels accomplished, "but I still feel unsettled. I think we shouldn't just sit here and do nothing, we aren't the police at the end of the day...we can only guess what they're doing, or what evidence they have gathered…"

 

"So what do you suggest we do?"

 

Tim smirks, he looks up at Armie, eyeing him like he's a piece to play in this sick game, "Well I have an idea." 

 

Armie gulps.

 

_ I have a bad feeling about this. _

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

"You're going to meet a detective?" On the other side of the call, Aria whisper shouts.

 

"Yeah. It's for work." Armie doesn't have anything else to offer. if he tries to explain more, she will immediately know that something is wrong.

 

"Is everything ok?" He can imagine Aria sitting on her workbench, whispering, hiding, playing with her red hair. He doesn't want to lie to her but he doesn't want her involved too.

 

"Yes, of course. You know how I am working on a novel. I am going there for research purposes. My editor gave me the contact and all." Everything he said is completely true though,

 

  1. He's working on a novel ✓
  2. He's going for research purposes ✓
  3. His editor aka Luca arranged the meeting ✓



 

It's just the fact that the research is not about the novel, he's going there to know more about the case. This case which has become high profile now, what with the nightclub owner getting involved and shooting himself in the foot. He's not only facing charges for bribery but has also become the prime suspect in the case.

 

It was Timmy's idea to go to the lion's den. To ask Luca for help, Luca who would have access to anybody and everybody in the name of _research_ . So Armie talked to Luca about doing a bit of _research_ for his novel, he suggested him a detective too and Luca, god bless, didn't question him about the details or the research. He set up a meeting, and all Armie had to do was go over there and scoop some information.

 

Easy.

 

 _Very_ easy.

 

Aria's voice pulls him back to the situation at hand - to reassure her that everything is fine. She's very intuitive and she has talked to him about the 'Scenes' murder. He tip-toed around the topic, saying it made him uncomfortable and they should not be worried about it, that of course the nightclub owner did it. He doesn't know if Aria knows that the man who died that night, is the same man who tried to molest her. And honestly, he doesn't have the guts to ask, to talk about this whole thing.

 

"Armie are you there?"

 

"Yeah, sorry. Just got distracted for a moment."

 

"I just...it's unsettling, the fact that we were partying inside the club when the murder happened." Armie's hands shake, they tremble every time somebody mentions the club, the murder, the _murder._ He doesn't know how he will talk to the detective tomorrow.

 

"Aria, babe, I understand what you're feeling right now. But you have to know that we just happened to be there, at the wrong place at the wrong time." Oh fuck, what is he even saying! "I mean...there were hundreds of people in the club that night, all unsuspecting, nobody knows when bad things are gonna happen. The thing we should focus on, is how we're fine and most importantly, safe. I don't want you to think about this, ok?"

 

"Umm. You're right. Sorry for making this into a big deal."

 

"Nooo. You can talk to me about anything."

 

"Yeah...ok. thanks."

 

For the first time in a while, Armie feels good, "no problem. I'll talk to you later."

 

________

  


The homicide department is exactly what Armie imagined it to be, small and full of entitled men. There are several cubicles on the way to the office of detective Cavill, middle aged white men sitting behind a computer, stacks of binders and papers on their desk. Armie was terrified of coming here, directly interacting with the detective handling the 'Scenes' case. He had imagined every possibility, every scenario where he would end up in jail. thinking that as soon as the detective saw him, he would know, Armie's the killer.

 

He's calmed down significantly after arriving here, the environment here is so ... so boring. It's not high action, there's no big bad wolf. He knocks on the door of detective Cavill, hears Tim's voice in his head,

 

_It will be fine._

 

_Just be casual. Don't let him know what you're actually there for._

 

Detective Cavill opens the door. And Armie takes a deep breath, just stands there, the reality hits him - the detective has seen him, he's there for fucking _research_. if Cavill sees a name Armie hammer in the list of club goers that night, he's fucked, he's properly fucked.

 

"You okay?" Cavill asks him. if Armie wasn't panicking, he would notice the smirk on Cavill's face, the flirty tone of his voice and the causal way Cavill puts his hand on Armie's bicep.

 

"Yeah, yeah" Armie tries to bring some if his natural charm back, puts on his best smile, "I am good. It's nice to meet you." He extends his hands to Cavill and for the first time notices him. Cavill is shorter than him, considerably so, he's muscular in build - he looks like a wrestler not a detective.

 

"Nice to meet you, Armand hammer. I am detective Cavill. You can call me Henry." He's glad he's using his full name, it feels like a disguise, a fake name. Cavill guides Armie to the seat in front of his desk, with a hand on Armie's lower back.

 

_Casual_

 

_Casual!_

 

"I heard you requested for me"

 

Armie's heart hammers inside his chest, he's worried Cavil can hear it.

 

_As we practiced, Armie. As we practiced._

 

"I saw you on the news a few days ago...I thought you looked umm…"

 

"Cool?" Cavill smiles.

 

"...Diligent" he's forgotten the word he was gonna say, so much of being a writer.

 

Tim wanted Armie to stir the conversation in the direction of the case, but honestly fuck Tim. He doesn't have to sit here and sweat through his clothes, as Cavill stares at him. He doesn't want to talk about the case, doesn't want to attract more attention to himself. But for some reason, Cavill does.

 

"Yeah, it's gotten too much attention, the case."

 

"Yeah, umm...I was shocked to know that the owner was arrested for bribery. Honestly it seems like he's covering something up, I mean why would you go to an extra length to 'save' your business and bribe a government officer."

 

"Hmm. I see you have some interest in the case."

 

_Fuck! Fuckity fuck!_

 

Armie grips his jeans, notices only then that his leg is shaking.

 

"That's good. That's good. I mean, you're here to talk about crime. Haha." Cavill laughs and Armie sits up. He thinks to himself, "is he playing dumb? He's gonna trap me with his smile, is probably waiting for me to slip."

 

"So. What's the novel about, Armand?"

 

"It's about an alcoholic detective solving a case and trying to get back on the job…" Armie lies easily.

 

Cavill's eyebrows shoot up, he asks, amused by the synopsis, "Is that why you chose me?"

 

"What?" It hits Armie, what Cavill is implying, "no. No no no!"

 

"Hahaha. Armand, it's fine. Now I don't have much time, I hope you have prepared some questions."

 

________

  


Cavill doesn't give him much time, and he doesn't reveal any details about the case. For some reason, _he_ asks the questions; Questions about Armie and that makes Armie more nervous and Cavil more excited.

 

Armie tries to control his frustration, tries to talk about the _case_ but it doesn't work. So when Cavill gets a call and excuses himself, Armie takes the opportunity and takes a peek on the desk. There's a file which could only be about the 'Scenes' case. With all his might, he reaches out with his long hands and opens the file. He keeps looking out for Cavill who's turned around with his back to Armie, talking animatedly. Armie's ears can't process any sound coming from his mouth, the file is open in front of him, his eyes are on Cavill and his right hand is clutching his phone.

 

_Anytime now._

 

_Anytime._

 

Cavill turns slightly.

 

_Fuck, Armie. Move it! He can't see the open file._

 

So he moves, clicks a photo of the page opened, closes the file and shifts back into the seat. He thanks the god above, he wasn't planning on taking a picture and his phone was on silent. He can't imagine what would have happened if the camera made a sound, he moved on instinct and he was unbelievably lucky.

 

He breathes a sigh of relief and relaxes in his seat.

 

When Cavill finally turns, Armie gives him a genuine smile. Cavill apologies for their short time, sees Armie off.

 

So when Armie gets back to his house, he's happy and relieved. Tim joins him in the evening, asks him about everything, every detail.

 

"God, he was flirting with you!" Tim makes a face like he's disgusted.

 

Armie is reminded of the fact that they haven't talked about the one night stand. They don't know each other well, they have been pushed into this situation, the intimacy and physical attraction forced upon them. They have no one to trust their feelings with, no one but each other. Armie pushes the thought of them together out of his mind.

 

"No he wasn't. And come back to the matter at hand, Cavill didn't tell me anything…"

 

"Arghh fuck, I knew it. Man, I am so sorry. That was a shit idea and i basically threw you to the police. It wasn't worth this trouble and risk."

 

"It was a risky operation...but it didn't fail."

 

"What? What do you mean?" Tim asks excitedly.

 

"I clicked a photo of the report."

 

"Fuck. You did?"

 

Armie smiles big, scopes Tim in his arms, "yes I did!"

 

Armie puts him down, Tim asks for the phone, there's an uncharacteristic smile on his face. He looks like a mad genius.

 

"You think there's something good for us?" Armie isn't sure if this report can change anything.

 

"Hmmm." Timmy responds distractedly, after scrolling some more, he looks up and smiles, "you don't need to worry. I think I found something interesting."

 

And there it is, the smile again. He looks like a mastermind who's hit the jackpot.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be like ...an attempt at dark comedy but we'll see lol. Gonna add more chapters. Leave a comment if you like it!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> recklessfreakofnature on Tumblr


End file.
